


Lightheaded

by paceisthetrick



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paceisthetrick/pseuds/paceisthetrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment when it all comes clear to Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightheaded

There's something wonderful about having a friend, another person you can just be yourself with.

"Can I watch?" he'd written and when he saw Peter in his true form he gasped and called him beautiful.

"I wish I were stronger for you!" he whispered while Peter lay in his bed, bruised and aching.

It was so gradual, so natural. Sharing a cigarette. Sharing a beer. Wiping the blood from one another's cheek.

The first kiss came so unexpected.

Or did it?

Roman bent down over him while he lay crying and confused and the lips just grazed his cheek.

And then he was everywhere --- his mouth pressing against Peter's hair, his forehead, his chest.

He tasted like stale weed and expensive cigarettes. 

He smelled of even more expensive aftershave.

It was heaven.

"I've hungered for you," Peter whispered. "Forever."


End file.
